Regis (BZPRPG)
"Regis, Son of Rei; Defender of Elysium." -- Regis, introducing himself to Joske A Toa of Ice, Regis is currently serving under the Children of Perdition as a Defender of Elysium. Appearance Ordinary Toa of Ice. White with wife Araen's ridged Teal Armor. Wears a Teal Kanohi Tryna, Mask of Reanimation. A pair of gills run along his cheeks. Nature and Personality Despite his traumatic past, Regis remains good-natured and friendly, possibly a result of post-traumatic growth. Powers and Abilities Toa Power Regis wields expert-level skill in his Ice element. Mask Power Despite his aversion to the "immorality" of the Kanohi Tryna, Regis uses it with great skill. Secondary Abilities and Attributes/Learned Skills Gills and Waterbreathing A remnant of his time as a Toa Mutant, Regis somehow retained his gills upon his redemption and resurrection by Saeras. These gills on his cheeks allow him to breathe underwater. Piloting Skills From his time with the Children of Perdition, Regis has become somewhat skilled with piloting aircraft. Vyshanakan Abilities Upon meeting a strange spirit (which appeared to him as a mirror image of Saeras), Regis's inner aura was awakened and he became a Vyshanakan. As of yet, Regis has exhibited only two Vyshanakan abilities: *'Resistance to Mind-Altering Drugs' **Regis quickly recovered from a tranquilizer dart shot at him. *'White Madness' **Regis's White Madness manifested when he was imprisoned and tortured by the New Kin, breaking out of his cell and defeating a few guards. It subsided once he broke out. Kraawa Mutation (lost upon ressurection) An artificial mutation via the machine developed by his idol and leader, made Regis a "Pseudo-Hordika", a hybrid between Toa and Kraawa. This mutation made Regis into a "monster", giving him gills, a beak in place of a mouth, and claws for hands. *Kinetic Energy Absorption (lost upon ressurection) **A useful side ability of his Kraawa half was the passive skill of absorbing kinetic energy. Any physical attacks dealt to his body would result not in harm, but an increase in size instead. This made Regis virtually invincible when fighting purely-physical fighters. Weapons and Arsenal Longsword Hook Blades History Early Life Fate hasn't been very nice to Regis. His early life was full of hardships and failures. His one true love, Araen, was accidentally slain by the man he respected and worked under for decades. The United Shadow Regis was deceived into fighting for a selfish cause by the same man who murdered his wife. Overcome by sadness, Regis spent a period of quiet mourning, cutting himself off from his colleagues and coldly carrying out his idol's orders. Over the years Regis became disillusioned by the evil that permeated the world, and it was with a sense of cynical resignation that Regis helped push for an alliance with the quickly-growing evil organization led by Kesoliss Stagg. The group he was a part of was assimilated into this larger faction, along with several others, under one banner: the United Shadow. Under the United Shadow, Regis committed atrocious acts, even more cruel than the ones he had committed under his idol's command -- among them the Great Kin Massacre, which involved the deaths of countless Kin and the destruction of their home on Saeras Islet. Revelation and Revenge When Regis finally found out that his idol was his wife's murderer, and had kept the mistake from him for years, he lost all ability to trust. Slaying his leader, forsaking the organization he worked under, Regis then set his sights on getting vengeance on the rest of the United Shadow. Joining the Kin Consumed by rage, Regis sought out the Kin and attempted to ally with them. Despite their former enmity, Regis counted on the Kin's unconditional love and ability to forgive, to help fulfill his selfish acts of vengeance. His hatred, however, caused his and his ally's death. Death and Redemption Like many others, Regis was touched by the messiah-like Saeras. In death he came to terms with all the evil he had dealt and been dealt, the monster he had become in the process of trying to rid the world of monsters. In death he met his wife again, realized the path he had strayed off of...and was resurrected as the man he had always been deep down -- a true Toa. The Final Battle After a brief period of rest, Regis's wish came true as he joined the march with the Kin and their allies against the United Shadow...although under different circumstances than he had believed. Although he was now fighting against his former comrades, Regis was motivated not through a base desire for vengeance but out of a sense of duty, the genuine drive to do good for the world. Lost Destiny continued to cruelly toy with the poor Toa, however. The one who had led Regis to the light, Saeras himself, fell to evil soon after, and Mata Nui the Universe collapsed. Regis spent a period of aimless wandering in the chaos-dominated world of Locus Abeo, lost, cut off from all other Kin. The Children of Perdition Then fate finally took pity on him. By chance, Regis happened upon the Children of Perdition, and seeing within them the same unconditional good that had driven his younger self and the Kin, Regis eagerly joined its ranks. In this new world of Aensetr Derrum, Regis continued to fight for the forces of Good. On the Run Regis met Joske Nimil in Elysium after a few months. Joske had come from the same dimension Regis had, though they had met only once in passing; Joske had now been given asylum by the Children of Perdition. Regis accompanied Joske to a party in the Towers of the Scholars, though when Joske accidentally and seemingly killed one of the Professors present, Joske was forced to go on the run, with Regis helping him hide. After the two made it back to Elysium, Regis was selected along with two Valkyr to act as Joske's bodyguard. Together, the four evaded attacks by mercenaries (Joske having given a bounty), until after one such attack caused the destruction of an entire sphere in the Forbidden Realms, Joske met up with a former friend come to help. Joske dismissed his three bodyguards, not wanting to trouble the Children of Perdition with his protection. Regis then returned to Elysium. Fall of Elysium After Ga lost her powers, the subsequent conflicts led to an internal power struggle between the leaders of the Children of Perdition. Disgusted with the corruption within its upper ranks, Regis resigned from the Children of Perdition. However, Alruna, leader of the Defenders of Elysium, charged he and another defector, Bane, with treason, sending a few squadrons to hunt them down. Regis managed to commandeer a Raven, and along with Bane managed to escape, though not without sustaining severe injuries. Regis fell into a coma due to blood loss, though his life was saved thanks to Bane's healing abilities. Vyshanakan Treading the line between life and death, Regis spent a blissful period of time reunited with the spirit of his wife and lover, Araen. He would have been content to pass to the next world here and now, if not for the appearance of a strange deity. Taking the appearance of Saeras, the spirit told Regis of his duty and the revelation that he was a Vyshanakan. Regis agreed to go back to the world of the living, and awoke in an empty Raven landed on a sphere in the Forbidden Realms. The New Kin Regis left to look for Bane, but was unfortunately ambushed and knocked out by a group of pirates. The pirates took the Raven into their larger ship as well as Regis, flying it to Mi-Kiri. Regis awoke and quickly broke out, flying the Raven out into the streets. There he met a pair of mercenaries, giving the ship to them as he had no further use for it. Regis spent some time with a few homeless foreigners, learning their stories. He was later found by Lazok, who informed him of the existence of a new faction that imitated and corrupted the original Kin. Regis agreed to work with the 'Anti-Kin' to take down this new faction, and entered the New Kin as a spy. He witnessed the corruption of Talli by the New Kin's prophet, Sareas, and was present at the Nogan Massacre in Mi-Kiri. Fed up with the horror and genocide, Regis attempted to intervene, beating down several Kin before he ran into Talli, who shot him. Injured and semi-conscious, Regis was taken as prisoner while the remnants of the New Kin fled the wrath of the Administration. In the New Kin hideout, Regis was tortured, though he remained defiant. He confronted Sareas when the latter entered his prison cell; Sareas revealed he used to be a gang leader who by chance found Sufik Siate, who had just arrived in Aensetr Derrum from Locus Abeo. The gang captured Sufik Siate, torturing him and forcing him to reveal information about the Kin. Intrigued by the influence the Kin had on Metru Nui, the gang leader took the name 'Sareas' to imitate the original Kin's leader, Saeras, and proceeded to start a movement solely to gain influence and power over the populace. Playing on the existing civil/racial/nationalistic tensions, Sareas started the New Kin, caused riots in the streets, and finally the Nogan Massacre -- all for his power high. Disgusted by the pettiness of Sareas's motives, and his indifference to the lives he had destroyed, Regis nevertheless could do nothing...until the Anti-Kin and Neo-Darkbringer alliance found the New Kin hideout and stormed it. Regis's Vyshanakan powers finally activated, and under the influence of his White Madness, Regis broke out of his bonds, defeated the guards, and reunited with the Anti-Kin. Regis found Lazok and took him down to another prison cell where a dying Sufik Siate lay. While Lazok mourned the death of his friend, Regis left the building to search for Sareas, who had fled, deserting his followers once again. Finally tracking down Sareas in an alleyway in the Citadel, Regis expressed his disgust of Sareas, then killed him. Regis then melted into the shadows, going into hiding. Quotes *''He genuinely wishes to help, but someone so driven by hatred, I doubt I can trust. A wild card.'' -- Lazok, thinking about Regis '' *“This is ''my fight! My enemy! My revenge!” -- Regis, shortly before his death *"They... They killed you. Those motherless sons of Makutas killed you. How... how can you --" "Be here? Be real? I should have told you, love. I've walked the path of the Ancient Ways these two Toa have walked and are championing...and I've lived on in spirit, only to watch in horror at what you've become." -- Regis and Araen, to each other *"Regis lost his focus after being transformed. He's angry, confused, and vengeful. ... You knew that already, didn't you, Lazok?" "It's like you told him earlier. Is the vengeance he wants enough for him to lose his humanity, his afterlife, and his love? What could be worth that?" "Nothing is, Lazok. Nothing in this mortal world is worth losing your soul." -- Saeras and Lazok, about Regis *"I suppose I, like you, am also recovering." -- Regis to Joske *''"If someone needs my help, and I have the ability to help them, then it's my obligation to do so."'' -- Regis on his duty *As a Toa of Ice, Regis was familiar with all things cold. But the way his blood chilled, froze, as he watched the New Kin commit acts of horror, was something he had never felt before. It terrified him. -- Regis witnessing the Nogan Massacre of Mi-Kiri Category:Vyshanakan (BZPRPG) Category:Toa (BZPRPG) Category:Kin (BZPRPG)